robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotech II: The Sentinels (comic series)
Robotech II: The Sentinels is a Robotech comic series released by Eternity Comics and Academy Comics in between 1988 to 1996. Although originally meant to be an adaptation, the comic, like the book series also being adapted at that time, became an original production when the series was canceled. The comic was ended in 1996 when Academy comics lost their license to print Robotech comics. A sequel to the comic was printed in 2005, entitled Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles. The comic left off where the Sentinels comic had, and ended the story. It also connected the comic to Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles. Issues Book 1 Sentiniels trade 1.jpg|''Robotech II: The Sentinels Volume 1: A New Beginning|link=Robotech II-The Sentinels Volume 1: A New Beginning Sentiniels -1.png|Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 1: A New Threat|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 1: A New Threat Sentiniels -2.png|Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 2: A New Threat Part 2|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 2: A New Threat Part 2 Sentiniels -2 c2.png|Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 2: A New Threat Part 2'' cover 2|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 2: A New Threat Part 2 Sentiniels -3.png|''Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 3: Preperations|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 3: Preperations Sentiniels #4.png|Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 4: The Inorganics|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 4: The Inorganics Robotech II #5.jpg|Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 5: War Toys|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 5: War Toys Robotech I I #5.jpg|Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 6: The Best Laid Plans...|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 6: The Best Laid Plans... Robotech II wedding 1.jpg|Robotech II: The Sentinels Wedding Special 1: Wedding Day|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Wedding Special 1: Wedding Day Robotech II wedding 2.jpg|Robotech II: The Sentinels Wedding Special 2: I Do!|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Wedding Special 2: I Do! Robotech II 7.jpg|Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 7: Good Morning|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 7: Good Morning Robotech II 8.jpg|Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 8: Departure|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 8: Departure Robotech II 9.jpg|Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 9: Here, There, And Everywhere|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 9: Here, There, And Everywhere Robotech II 10.jpg|Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 10: Stranded|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 10: Stranded Robotech II 11.jpg|Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 11: The Message|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 11: The Message Robotech II 12.jpg|Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 12: First Date!|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 12: First Date! Robotech II 13.jpg|Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 13: Old Friends, New Friends|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 13: Old Friends, New Friends Robotech II 14.jpg|Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 14: You Can't Go Home Again|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 14: You Can't Go Home Again Robotech II 15.jpg|Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 15: The Battle For Fantoma|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 15: The Battle For Fantoma Robotech II 16.jpg|Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 16: Victory?''|link=Robotech II: The Sentinels Book 1 16: Victory? Book 2 Robotech II 17.jpg Robotech II 18.jpg Robotech II 19.jpg Robotech II 20.jpg Robotech II 21.jpg Robotech II 22.jpg Robotech II 23.jpg Robotech II 24.jpg Robotech II 25.jpg Robotech II 26.jpg Robotech II 27.jpg Robotech II 28.jpg Robotech II 29.jpg Robotech II 30.jpg Robotech II 31.jpg Robotech II 32.jpg Robotech II 33.jpg Robotech II 34.jpg Robotech II 35.jpg Robotech II 36.jpg Robotech II 37.jpg Book 3 Robotech II 38.jpg Robotech II 39.jpg Robotech II 40.jpg Robotech II 41.jpg Robotech II 42.jpg Robotech II 43.jpg Robotech II 44.jpg Robotech II 45.jpg Robotech II 46.jpg Robotech II 47.jpg Robotech II 48.jpg Robotech II 49.jpg Robotech II 50.jpg Robotech II 51.jpg Robotech II 52.jpg Robotech II 53.jpg Robotech II 54.jpg Robotech II 55.jpg Robotech II 56.jpg Robotech II 57.jpg Robotech II 58.jpg Robotech II 59.jpg Robotech II 59.0.jpg Robotech II 60.jpg Robotech II 61.jpg Robotech II 62.jpg Robotech II 63.jpg Robotech II 64.jpg Robotech II 65.jpg Robotech II 66.jpg Robotech II 67.jpg Robotech II 68.jpg Robotech II 69.jpg Robotech II 70.jpg 71.jpg 72.jpg Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles The Enemy Within.jpg|Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles 1: The Enemy Within|link=Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles 1: The Enemy Within PttSC Retribution cover.jpg|Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles 2: Retribution|link=Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles 2: Retribution PttSC Necessary cover.jpg|Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles 3: Necessary Evil|link=Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles 3: Necessary Evil Preludeissue4cov.jpg|Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles 4: Ghosts of the Past|link=Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles 4: Ghosts of the Past PTTSC Children cover.jpg|Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles 5: The Children of the Shadows|link=Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles 5: The Children of the Shadows Category:Comics